


Like a Pebble in Your Shoe

by Emiline



Series: Miss Bat Meddles [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Kiss, Hackle, Love Confessions, Miss Bat is Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: In which Hecate struggles to tell Ada how she feels.There were so many ways this could go wrong. She hadn’t even planned what she was going to say.





	Like a Pebble in Your Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Willful Silence".
> 
> As Miss Bat's first name is apparently Gwen, not Davina, in the 2017 series according to the wikia, I have changed it in "Willful Silence" and used Gwen here as well.

As much as Hecate wished she could put the conversation with Miss Bat from her mind entirely, she found that her thoughts returned to it with alarming regularity as the weeks passed. Even more alarming was the way in which it had disrupted the careful balance she had previously come to in regards to her feelings for Ada: accept that they exist, try to ignore them as much as possible and when that failed, try not to let them show in ways others would notice.

One evening, sitting with Ada in her office, hopeful and terrified and nervous, Ada looked at her with such affection that for a moment Hecate thought _Perhaps Gwen was right,_ and screwed up her courage.

“Ada, there’s something that I-“ but fear seized her again-what if she’d misread Ada’s expression? What if it was only friendly affection? What if she was reading into it what she wanted to see?

“Yes?”

There were so many ways this could go wrong. She hadn’t even planned what she was going to say. She looked at the woman whom she loved so much and thought _I can’t bear to ruin this, I can’t_. 

A small voice that sounded suspiciously like Gwen tried to whisper that this wouldn’t ruin it, but the crushing self-doubt overwhelmed it.

“It’s not important.”

“If you’re sure,” Ada said with a little frown.

“I am,” Hecate replied firmly.

Ada looked at her with an expression that clearly indicated that Hecate was not nearly as good a liar as she hoped she was. Ada reached over and took one of Hecate’s hands, pressing it softly.

“I know something has been bothering you, lately, Hecate. What is it? Can I help?”

Hecate made a strangled sound, hallway between laughing and choking.

“Hecate?”

Hecate looked away into the fire. “I can’t talk to you about it.”

“Why not?” Ada asked gently.

“Because-” she whispered, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes, “Because I am afraid that if I tell you I will be left with nothing but your pity, and that you will wish me to be anywhere but here.”

“Hecate, please look at me,” Ada begged. When Hecate did not move, Ada brought her free hand to Hecate’s face and gently turned her back to face her.

“There is nothing you could do or say that would lessen my regard for you, Hecate. Nothing. You are my dearest and best friend, and I will always, always stand with you and by you. So please, tell me what is wrong. Let us face it together.”

“You really want to know?”

“I do.”

Hecate searched Ada’s face for a long moment. Then she squared her shoulders, swallowed, and said quietly “I’m in love with you”.

Joy and wonder spread across Ada’s face, and with a little catch in her voice she replied “Then you have made me the happiest of women, my dear.”

“Then you-”

“Yes, I love you too, dearest.”

There was such affection and love in Ada’s tone that it was almost more than Hecate could bear. She felt tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying. I am so very happy, Ada. All the times I imagined this conversation, I never dreamed it would go like this.”

“May I?”

Hecate nodded, and Ada drew the black handkerchief from Hecate’s sleeve and gently wiped Hecate’s face. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Hecate’s. 

There was a knocking at the door, and they disentangled themselves from one another.

“Come in,” Ada called.

“Ada, I was hoping you might have a moment to discuss – oh, I didn’t realize you had company,” Miss Bat said.

Hecate boldly slid her hand into Ada’s, who glanced at her, startled.

“Gwen, thank you,” Hecate said, to the other two women’s mutual astonishment.

Miss Bat looked from one witch to the other and then back to their joined hands. She broke into a wide grin. “My dears I am so happy for you both. May I be the first to wish you happy?” 

“The first, and for now at least, the only,” Hecate warned, but she was smiling.

“Hecate, what is going on?” Ada asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” she promised.

“Well,” Miss Bat said, still smiling broadly, “My question to you, Ada, can certainly wait until tomorrow. Goodnight, my dears.” She fairly skipped out of the room, humming a jaunty little tune under her breath.


End file.
